All Consuming
by Arthursmol
Summary: This is an ARC from Ron's Fail Safe to Charm A Witch, chapter three expanded-Hermione and Rons attempts to have a baby and how it can become all consuming. Now five chapters after a special request for an insert-Original chapter 4 is now chapter 5! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. Thank you for allowing us to play with your characters. Thank you to Valkyriexx for BETAing (go read her stuff, it's so much better!)**

**This is an ARC from Ron's Fail Safe to Charm A Witch, chapter three expanded. Please R&R. )BTW-Valkyriexx and I kept putting punctuation in, but it kept disappearing! So apologies for missing full stops and speech marks if you spot any!) This is a four chaptered story. Enjoy!**

The summer was rolling along after the war and life was attempting to get back to some form of normality. Ginny and Harry were still at the Burrow, even though Harry had talked about moving to Grimmauld Place. And Ron and Hermione had returned from finding Hermione's parents in Australia, but today they were all attending St Mungos. The golden trio were there for checkups and Ginny had gone with them. She and Harry were becoming pretty much inseparable as the summer went on as had Ron and Hermione. St Mungos had called Ron, Harry and Hermione for checkups as they had been gone for so long and had been subjected to so many curses that they were not sure if there would be any delayed reaction.  
They had been gone a while and Molly had been expecting them home any moment.

Arthur came strolling in from his shed where Molly knew he had some muggle contraption hidden from her view. "They're not back yet?" he asked.

"No" Molly replied "But I should think they won't be much longer"

As she spoke she heard a familiar crack from the garden and Ginny appeared in the doorway.  
"Hey Mum" She looked rather warn and tired. Harry followed soon after with a fixed expression on his face. Molly looked at their faces trying to figure out what had happened, but couldn't.

"Ginny?" She asked.

"It's OK Mum. It's nothing bad. Well, it is bad. But it's not life threatening bad."

"What's happened"

"Hermione got some bad news. It's all linked to the curses Bellatrix hit her with."

"Oh no!" If Molly had been honest with herself she had worried since hearing about Hermione's torture that she would be effected long term.

"Yeah, she's really shaken"

"Where is she?"

"She's outside with Ron" Molly headed to the door "Mum" Ginny called after her "She may not want to talk to you right now."

"I don't expect her to talk to me Ginny, but her mother is on the other side of the world and she's living under my house and I need to let her know I am here if she needs me." As she reached the door, Ron was leading Hermione in. She backed up as he led her to the kitchen table and sat her down.

"Hermione? Would you like a drink? A cup of tea?" Molly asked quietly.

"Yes please Mum" Ron answered for her. "I think she needs something hot and sweet." As he said this Hermione laid her head on his chest. She looked pale and on the point of crying. Molly busied herself making tea. Ginny and Harry stood to one side, their arms round each other staring at the young couple in front of them. Ron just held Hermione close, but her tears refused to fall.

"Hermione?" Molly asked tentatively as she pushed the tea towards her "What's happened?"

Hermione just shook her head and looked down at her hands. Molly looked at Ron quizzically.

"It's that curse Mum. Bloody Hell! If Bellatrix wasn't dead already I would be hunting her down and ..."

"Ron" Hermione whispered "It's done. There's nothing you can do about it... Nothing I can do about it" She sobbed and the tears began to flow.

"OK, now you are really scaring me!" Molly said "Someone please tell me what's happened?"  
Ron put his hand over Hermione's that was lying on the table and she looked up at him, meeting his eyes. She looked at him for a moment before nodding and then looking down again.

Ron looked up Molly. "That curse Mum. Well, it's left some long term damage. The Healers are thinking that it might be permanent." He sighed and pulled Hermione close to her before kissing the top of her head. Molly looked at the young woman before her. What damage had it done? Molly sank down into a chair close to the couple and placed her hand over their two laying on the table.

Hermione looked up at Molly, controlling the tears for just a moment.

"I'm 19 in a few weeks and becoming a Mum, well, it's not something I had planned on doing any time soon but..."

The words left hanging in the air, but everyone knew what Hermione was going to say. It looked like the curse Hermione had been hit with may have taken away her opportunity to become pregnant, of becoming a Mum. Molly looked like her heart had broken right there and then as Arthur looked on stunned.

"Oh Hermione!" Molly cried out. Hermione began to cry some more.

"It's silly of me! It's not like I wanted a child any time soon"

"I know, sweetheart, but it must still be such a shock!" The tears really began to fall now.

"Oh God!" Hermione almost wailed "What has she done to me?" Ron passed her a not so clean handkerchief and pulled her closer and let her cry. He then gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face towards him.

"Hey" he said gently looking into her eyes. "It's going to be OK. You said it yourself; the Healers and Muggle Healers are coming up with new ways of helping people have babies all the time. We've got plenty of time. You're going back to finish your NEWTs and I've got to get through Auror training first. And then we need to find a place and have the most beautiful wedding. The healers can keep an eye on you and they will let you know of any changes. And then we can sit down and talk all our options through." Everyone, including Hermione in the kitchen was staring intently at Ron. He didn't seem to realise what a monumentous statement he was making. But he didn't seem aware that anyone else was in the room. He only had eyes for Hermione. "And you know what? There's always adoption. Although..." He said with a small little grin appearing at the side of his mouth "I've heard that there's some scrawny little gits out there in need of families, best hope we don't get a kid like that"

"Hey! Cheeky git!" Harry said smiling and gently kicking Ron's chair. Ron grinned. Hermione looked up at him with a watery gaze before pulling the hand that was held underneath Molly and Ron's and placing it round his neck and pulling him close.

Arthur laid a hand on Molly's shoulder. Harry had pulled Ginny close to him and was staring at his two friends.

"Oh Ron!" Molly said, amazed at his little speech to Hermione.

"Wow!" Ginny let out a low sigh. Ron looked up once again and was surprised to see us all looking so intently at him.

"What?" He said.

"What you just said" Ginny said looking at her brother. "That... that was ..."

"Pretty phenomenal mate!" Harry finished her sentence grinning at Ron.

Ron looked puzzled. It was like he didn't understand that he had just told us all that he had thought about getting married and having kids with Hermione. He shook his head and smiled before placing a kiss on Hermione's cheek. Her sobs had begun to slow into hiccups and she was wiping her eyes with his handkerchief.

"Well we have to be practical about these sort of things don't we?" He said. Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek before she lent in to whisper in his ear.

"Actually Ron, I think what you said was really romantic." Ron looked startled but his lopsided grin spread across his face.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Really."

"Well you know me, my emotional range has been expanding beyond a teaspoon just lately."

"Must be that book he's been reading" Ginny commented before Harry silenced her with a hasty "shhhhh!"

"What's that?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing!" Harry said giving Ginny a look and ushering her out of the room as Molly and Arthur both gave out a small laugh.

Ron still held her close to him, his arms linked round her waist.

"Hermione? " Hermione looked at Ron and he nodded towards Arthur and Molly "Sometime in the future, you'll be sat here with me telling Mum and Dad they're about to be Grandparents."

"Mmmm" Hermione smiled "I can see it. It'll be the most perfect day..."


	2. Chapter 2

Ron sat working at his desk, the glow of the lamp illuminating his work area, the rest of the Auror office plunged into darkness, his quill working its way across the parchment as he finished his report could be heard scratching, breaking the silence. After a while, Ron could be seen to slow done and eventually the quill stopped, hovering millimetres from the page, Ron's concentration was now focused on the picture that sat on his desk. An image of himself and Hermione smiled back at him. Ron had his arms wrapped around Hermione's waist as they stood on the beach at Shell Cottage on their wedding day. The ceremony had been quiet and simple, away from the prying eyes of the Wizarding world, just as they had wanted. They looked so happy on that day.

They had thrown themselves happily into married life. Hermione had enjoyed making the dilapidated cottage they had found together into a beautiful home with a mixture of wizarding and muggle gadgets where both hers and Ron's families felt comfortable. In fact, the house was always busy. Barely a weekend went by without at least one member of the family popping in. Hermione revelled in entertaining the many Weasleys and her parents, but what she loved most was when Harry and Ginny would pay a visit with Teddy and James. Her face would light up as Teddy would show her something he had discovered and James would sit on the floor next to her, chewing frantically on whatever new toy she had presented him with. There was no getting around it; Hermione Weasley was besotted with the younger Weasleys.

And there was the fly in the ointment that was the almost perfect marriage of Ron and Hermione.

To the outside world Ron and Hermione had everything.

Hermione had left Hogwarts with the highest marks since Minerva McGonagoll had been a student. Now she walked the halls of the Ministry of Magic and was one of the youngest, most highly respected members of the Ministry the hallowed walls had ever seen. Ron would watch her stroll confidently along the halls of the Ministry, arms full of rolls of parchment, receiving warm greetings from the most senior to the most junior wizard. There were whispers already from those on high that Kingsley was keeping a close eye on her. Great things were expected from Hermione, the business woman.

And Ron was working hard in the Auror office. No longer in the perceived shadow of his best friend, Ron was showing exactly what he was made of. He was highly respected and he and Harry were revolutionising the Auror department, Ron even leading successful raids on known Death Eaters.

Ron and Hermione Weasley, the golden couple of the Ministry of Magic.

But behind the facade of Aunty Hermione who adored her nephews and nieces and was adored by them, Hermione Weasley, socialite and best friend of Harry Potter and Mrs Hermione Weasley, the up and coming member of the Ministry of Magic, married to Ron Weasley, one of the most respected aurors of his time, Ron knew that she wasn't all that she appeared to be.

Hermione the career woman wanted to be a mum.

They had just completed another course of treatment at St Mungos in an attempt to conceive, but unfortunately it had failed. Hermione was putting a brave face on about it all, even though she had been examined and pushed and pulled around for many years because of the curse, even before their marriage. Ron hadn't realised originally how important this was to Hermione until this latest treatment. She had yelled at Ron for being five minutes early for a healer's appointment instead of the ten minutes early as she had asked him to be. She had read and re-read any book she could find on fertility. Although this wasn't unusual for Hermione, she had followed any idea about healthy exercise, eating and sleeping that the books suggested including a healthy diet to the letter, giving Ron a lecture on using the wrong spread on her toast one Saturday morning. Ron couldn't believe that even the tightness of his trousers and underwear had come into question.

But it hadn't made any difference. The fertility treatment had failed again.

"_The healers and muggle doctors just need to find a treatment that is right for us. You'll see; it will happen." _Hermione had said to him when they had received the latest results just a few days ago. She had appeared calm but he had heard her later that night, curled up on her side of the bed. Ron had pulled her close to him until she had cried herself to sleep. Ron lay awake, staring into the dark, long into the night after Hermione's breathing had deepened. He wondered how much more she could take, how much more _he_ could take. The fertility treatment was becoming all consuming.

"Still here?" Ron's train of thought was broken as Harry peered over his shoulder.

Ron started, then looked up at his friend "Yeah, well I need to get this report finished. Got annual fitness tests tomorrow and then we've got a long weekend. I don't want to be sat here tomorrow afternoon doing this when I could be at home, do I?" He picked up the quill again.

"Good point" Harry said. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yep" Ron replied "Wand cleaned and checked. Body armour's sitting there in the corner on top of my bag. It'll be a breeze." He smile at Harry, before looking down at his report.

Harry turned and perched himself on the edge of Ron's desk.

"Actually Ron, I'm glad that I caught you before you headed home. I've, er, got something to tell you."

Ron looked up at the tone of Harry's serious voice and placed his quill on his desk. "Go on then."

Harry took in a deep breath, looked away from Ron and breathed out.

"Ginny's pregnant."

Ron felt his stomach flip, his eyes darting around his desk.

"Me and Ginny, well, we just thought, that you should know first. You know, before we go announcing it to the rest of the family."

"Right... right." Ron heard himself saying. He braced himself, before forcing a smile onto his face. "Congratulations! That's fantastic news!" He stood up and hugged Harry, slapping him on his back.

"Really?" Harry asked. "Because I know it probably couldn't have come at a worse time for you and Hermione."

"Hey! Don't be bloody stupid!" Ron said a little too loudly "Honestly, I couldn't be happier for you two! It'll be another nephew or niece for me and Hermione to spoil."

"It's just Ginny and I have been worrying how to tell you, what with the last failed treatment."  
Ron's face fell ever so slightly.

"Yeah, well, that's not your fault, it's not like you or Ginny cursed Hermione, is it?"

"I know, but..."

Ron cut Harry off "Look! Don't worry about it. It's fine. In fact it's more than fine. It's bloody brilliant."

The smile on his face slid away as he placed a hand on Harry's arm. "Just do me a favour mate, and let me tell Hermione? I just think that it's probably better if I tell her on my own."

Harry smiled sadly at Ron. "OK." He began to walk away from Ron, before turning round "Look Ron, if there's anything I could do ..."

"I know, mate, but there isn't."

"I know it will be your turn soon."

"I bloody hope so Harry, I really do." Ron whispered as Harry left the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione busied herself in the kitchen, preparing lunch for her and Ron. She was looking forward to spending a whole three and a half days with Ron, popping over to see her parents in the evening once Ron had finished his annual fitness tests and then they were to spend Saturday afternoon with the Weasleys, joining in with Harry and Ginny's celebrations as they were to announce Ginny's pregnancy.

Hermione reflected on the previous evening's events when Ron had come home late from work and gently broken the news to her. Hermione had sat quietly in Ron's favourite squashy chair, her hands held in Ron's as he crouched in front of her. She had cried quietly into Ron's shoulder, before pulling herself up and heading to the kitchen to make dinner. Ron had followed, asking if she was alright, and she had brushed him off saying that of course she was and what great news it was for Ginny and Harry.

Ron knew better than that and later that night he had once again pulled Hermione to him so that she could cry herself out. He had calmed her down and argued gently with her, telling her there was nobody else in the world he wanted more when she had told him to go find a woman that wasn't broken and could give him the children he wanted. She had cried so hard and for so long that her head hurt and her eyes were sore and Ron had sat up with her, stroking her back and caressing her neck, even though she knew he had to be at work early.

Hermione had woken up with the mid morning sun streaming through the bedroom curtains. Ron's side of the bed was empty but a note lay on his pillow, telling her he loved her. It was their own private joke that since Ron and Hermione had finally admitted their feelings for each other, Ron's emotional range had expanded beyond a teaspoon. His small gifts of fresh flowers and love notes had led to Hermione declaring his emotional range had now expanded to being a ladle.

She had taken a lazy shower, before heading into the kitchen to prepare the lasagne that had quickly become Ron's favourite after Hermione had cooked it for him not long after they started dating. She was hoping that amongst all the visiting and celebrations she and Ron would get some quality time together. Between work, hospital visits and family visiting, Hermione had realised that the young couple hadn't been spending much time alone together.

Setting the table, Hermione glanced up at the clock. She had expected Ron home half an hour ago, but he had yet to make an appearance. She wondered what had delayed him but she had learnt early on that being the wife of an Auror meant plans could be postponed or cancelled at a moment's notice. An owl would appear soon with an explanation to Ron's whereabouts. She poured herself a drink and sat herself down with a book to wait for Ron's return.

The smell of lasagne and garlic bread was beginning to waft through the kitchen as Hermione checked on the food. She turned the heat down on the muggle cooker and checked her watch once again. Now it was getting very late and Hermione couldn't help but get cross with herself as the silly neurotic thoughts began to emerge.

_What if Ron had been called away on another mission and he hadn't been able to send an owl before being sent away? What if someone had been hurt on a mission and they had all been called in to prevent rumours spreading? What if he splinched himself on the way home and was laying somewhere bleeding to death? What if he had been injured during the training session? What if Death Eaters had descended on the training session and they had all been hurt? Or worse?_

Hermione began to think how self centred she had been of late, concentrating on just getting pregnant. All that precious time she could have been spent with Ron instead of on months and months of tests and procedures. If anything had happened to him she would never forgive herself.

She began pacing around the kitchen, wiping down the already pristine kitchen and straightening the coffee and tea canisters that sat next to the kettle before stopping and examining her watch once again. He was nearly two hours late. Where was he? Hermione began to think through a list of people who she could contact. Her first obvious port of call was Ginny. She could contact her to see if Harry was home. Hermione took a few more strides back across the kitchen before turning round and heading towards the fire place. But then turned around and headed back to her seat at the table with her book. She sat down and attempted to concentrate on her book, but her mind kept wandering to Ron's whereabouts.

Hermione looked at her watch one more time. It was now nearing 3:00pm. That was it, Hermione decided it didn't matter how neurotic she sounded, she had to contact someone. As she slammed her book onto the table she thought she heard the familiar sound of someone apparating near to the house. She stood up and headed to the kitchen window, peering round to see if she could spy anyone. A flash of red hair and khaki trousers told her it was the one person she wanted to see. She dashed to the door and yanked it open, pulling Ron into the room so hard he ended up kneeling on the kitchen floor.

"Hermione! What the Hell are you playing at?" Ron asked her, recovering from his stumble. Hermione stood panting in front of him.

"Ronald Weasley! You complete arse! You tell me that you will be home by 12:30 at the latest and you turn up here, two and a half hours late, not having sent a patronus or owl and you work in one of the most dangerous jobs in the world and anything could have happened to you and you ask me what the Hell I am playing at? You could have been hurt or captured or dead!"

Ron raised his hands in a submissive manner. "Whoa! Calm down! I'm fine! Look at me! I'm fine!"

"So where the Hell have you been?" Hermione was almost shrieking at him.

"There was some would be Death Eaters who tried to take on a bunch of us as we came back from the fitness tests. You know what they are like. No biggie."

"No biggie? Ron anything could have happened to you! You have no idea what's been going through my head! I had images of you laying somewhere dead!" She was shrieking now and tears were beginning to well into her eyes.

Ron attempted to reason with her "Mione, come on, you of all people know what sort of danger I can be in doing my job and you know it's not always possible to send a message."

"But you don't understand! I've been so self centred trying for a baby and dragging you to all the hospital appointments and you must think that is all I care about. You must think I don't love you and you could have died!" She crumpled back into her chair, head sagging and let the tears begin to flow. She felt Ron's hands sneaking round her back as he crouched in front of her pulling her into a hug.

"Shhh! It's OK, I'm here. Mione? Look at me." Hermione's raised her head slowly, sniffing.

"I know you love me. Bloody Hell, every day I have to pinch myself that you, the most beautiful, funniest, most perfect and greatest witch of our age agreed to be my wife."

"But I am not perfect." Hermione sniffed. "If I was perfect then we wouldn't have to go through all these ... these ... BLOODY STUPID appointments and just letting this WHOLE pregnancy thing overtake our lives!"

"Hermione Jean Weasley Granger, you are perfect. And you will always be perfect to me, children or no children. You having my child would make things even more perfect, but right now, life with you and me, we can make this perfect."

"But I thought ..."

"But nothing Hermione, I married you because I love you. Any children that come along are an added bonus."

Hermione sat in silence as Ron rubbed her back until the tears slowed.

Ron took a deep breath "Hermione?" he asked hesitantly "What would you say if we gave this whole pregnancy thing a break?"

Hermione's head shot up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's stop all this going to the appointments, you being pushed and pulled around and trying all these stupid diets and clothing and all the other crap! Let's just enjoy being you and me." Ron saw the shock in Hermione's face. "I'm not talking forever, just for a while."

"Have a break?"

"Mmmmhmmm"

"Just concentrate on you and me?"

"Just for six months or so."

Hermione sniffed again. Ron got up off the floor from in front of her and fetched her a tissue. She blew loudly before looking up at Ron. "You being late today, it just made me see, maybe I've got this pregnancy obsession all wrong."

"Not wrong, maybe just a bit skewed." Ron smiled sadly at her. "So, what do you think?"

"I think... I think maybe you're right." Hermione smiled at Ron. "... I'm sorry."

"What for?" Ron asked puzzled.

"For getting all obsessed and ... weird!" She wrinkled her nose.

Ron laughed "It's OK, we all have our weird moments, this was yours!"

Hermione laughed and slapped Ron on the arm.

"Sooo, " Ron asked "So when do we make a start on concentrating on just you and me?"

Hermione stood up and held her hand out to him. "How about now?" she smiled pulling him towards the stairs leading to their bedroom.

Ron turned and looked towards the oven where the cooling lasagne sat. "Hang on! Can I take a moment to concentrate on my stomach first?"


	4. Chapter 4

**As requested by nellysh, the missing chapter-I hope I have done it justice!**

Hermione stacked the pile of parchments she had just read through on the side ready to be sent on their way to be signed by her boss. She was pleased with herself for a job well done and now she looked forward to her lunch. One flick of her wand and her out tray was empty. All she had to do was file the completed cases folders in the cabinet just behind her and she was done for the morning.

But as Hermione stood, the world decided that it was going to dump her right onto her backside. Hermione sat for a moment, working out what exactly what happened before Lisa, a Ravenclaw from Hermione's school days and one of her co workers, was at her side and helping her back into her chair.

"Are you OK Hermione? You just dropped like a stone there!"

"I think so" Hermione laughed shakily "I went a bit wobbly there. I must need my lunch more than I thought!"

Concern was still etched on Lisa's face. "Are you sure?" She looked around the office. "I can go call someone, maybe Ron?"

"Honestly Lisa, I'm fine. I'll go get some fresh air and then have my lunch."

Hermione's young co worker gave her one final concerned look before turning to go back to her own desk. "Okay, but you've got to promise me, if you don't feel well, let me know and I will get someone. Okay?"

Hermione gave Lisa a smile "I promise." She rose gingerly from her chair, before grabbing her packed lunch and heading out of the door.

The cool air hit Hermione's face as she walked into the cloisters, a beautiful garden in the centre of the ministry that hardly anyone visited. In amongst all the madness when Hermione and Ron were attending so many hospital appointments, this had become a place that Hermione had returned to time and again to find a moment of peace.

Lately, however, since she and Ron had put the fertility treatment on hold for a few months, she found that she had more time and well, life was good. She and Ron were spending so much time together and he was being so attentive and really taking care of her that she felt that she was falling in love with Ron all over again. She certainly got to see a side of Ron that nobody else got to see.

She perched herself on one of the stone benches, removed her smart but uncomfortable shoes and dug her toes into the grass, taking deep breaths. The dizziness from ten minutes ago was now passing, but it still concerned Hermione as to why she had taken a tumble. She also felt slightly stupid for falling in front of Lisa, although she was grateful as the office could have been more crowded and some of the more not so friendly co workers would have taken great pleasure in seeing her fall.

Hermione turned to her lunch box and retrieved her sandwiches which Ron had lovingly prepared for her that morning. Tucked into the grease proof paper she found another one of Ron's love notes, this time a simple one reminding her not to be late for their dinner with George and Angelina at one of their favourite restaurants and that he loved her. She smiled and tucked the note back into her lunchbox, then pulled the wrapping away from the sandwiches. The smell of the chicken and mayonnaise emitting from the two pieces of wholemeal bread wafted up towards her, but instead of picking a half up and devouring it as she normally would have, a wave of nausea washed over her. Hermione pushed the sandwiches hastily to one side and leant forward, breathing deeply once again, trying to still the feeling of wanting to be sick. But the feeling was not going away. Hermione managed to pull herself up and head towards the ladies toilets that were feet away from the entrance to the cloisters and there she emptied the few contents of her stomach.

Fifteen minutes later, having splashed water onto her face, she managed to return to her office and inform Lisa that she would take her advice and request that Ron could be fetched to see her home, before missing her chair and ending up sitting on the floor once again.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

The sun peeked through the curtains as Ron gently placed a glass of water beside his wife's slumbering body. He took the bucket from beside the bed and flushed the contents down the toilet, almost admiring how on earth Hermione was still finding anything to throw up. He quietly returned the bucket to Hermione's side, before kissing her slightly sweaty brow.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" he whispered.

Hermione's response of "Fuuhhushum" could just be heard from underneath the blankets she had pulled over herself.

Ron turned and took one more look at Hermione before heading out the door. He hated leaving her like this but he needed to finish off some work. He hoped that Harry had received his owl and had already made a start of helping Ron clear his desk.

Hermione, hearing Ron Floo out of their cottage, pulled the covers further over her head.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Three days later Hermione found herself sitting up in bed, nibbling gently on a piece of toast with Ron watching her like a hawk.

"Honestly Ron, I am feeling a lot better." She said as she caught his wary eye. "I promise that I am not going to be projectile vomiting any time soon."

Ron gave a half hearted laugh. "Thank God for that!" He replied. "I was on the point of calling a healer if it had carried on much longer. I really don't know how so much puke could come out of someone so small who hasn't eaten for three days."

Hermione gave him one of her looks that would have rivalled Molly's. "Well thank you for your sympathy." She said.

"You're welcome"he smiled at her. "I'm just hoping I don't catch whatever it was you caught."

"Are there many people off with the stomach bug?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, come to think of it, you're the only one so far." Ron replied walking off into the en suite bathroom and started brushing his teeth. He stopped and shouted after a moment's thought. "There is Renee, one of the younger Aurors, but she's three months pregnant and the smell of nearly everything makes her throw up. It really makes it fun when the Auror office is full of sweaty men that have just come out of the field. We had to clear a path for her last week!"

Hermione had stopped with the last piece of toast an inch from her mouth.

"So nobody else at all has been sick?"

A toothbrush muffled "Nope!" came from the bathroom. There was the sound of the tap being turned off and Ron appeared around the corner. "It could have been something you ate."

"Mmmm." Hermione was looking off into the distance with a faraway look in her eye.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

Hermione focused back on Rob again. "Sorry?"

"I said it could have been something you ate. You looked a bit weird there for a moment. Are you going to be sick again?"

"No, I'm OK."

"Right, well then. If you're sure you're OK, I am afraid I have got to get these devilishly handsome good looks to work." He leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"Silly arse!" Hermione laughed. "See you tonight." She smiled up at him.

"See you tonight beautiful." Ron smiled and he was gone.

Hermione lay still thinking for a few minutes more before she swung her feet out of bed and headed to the bathroom. As she splashed water on her face she had a good look at herself in the mirror, trying to calm the thoughts that were spinning round in her head. _Maybe Ron was right, maybe rather than being a stomach bug, it had been something she had eaten_. _But_, and this thought just wouldn't go away, _but maybe it was something else_. Hermione padded back to her side of the bed and pulled a small diary out of her drawer. She flicked impatiently through the book looking for specific dates and then sat staring at one certain page with a certain red circle round a certain date for a very long time. She then pulled out a small spell book and a cardboard box that had been laying under her diary and headed for the bathroom. Five minutes later she was sat on the bed staring at a small globe that was glowing pink in one hand and a small, cream plastic stick in the other.

And slowly, very, very slowly a small but uncertain smile began to creep across Hermione's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Molly needed to get herself organised. There was so much to do before the family arrived for the weekend. Ginny and Harry were coming with James and George and Angelina would be staying over too. Everyone else would be just coming for the day, but Molly still wanted every room looking its best. She hated the feeling of having an empty nest, enjoyed when any of the children came to stay over, so she was going to enjoy having everyone over for a weekend of summer festivities.

Everyone had moved out over the years. Bill and Fleur were now living in France, with their daughters. Angelina had helped George through his grieving and they had eventually turned the flat above the shop into a home for them both. The loss of Fred hung over them both, but they were moving on. Percy and Audrey were both working hard at the ministry. Charlie was so busy working abroad, having him home for even the shortest periods of time was a luxury. Ginny had taken time out from playing Quiddich after having James and five months ago she had found out she was expecting again and she was seriously thinking about not returning. And Harry and Ron were going up through the ranks at the Aurors office as Hermione continued to work her way up through the ministry. Everyone was so busy that Molly and Arthur hardly saw them, so this weekend of their wedding anniversary celebrations, were going to be special.

Molly paused for a moment on her way from the bathroom, to look out of Ginny's old bedroom window to where she could see Fred's memorial by the pond. The sun shone down on the stone as a sad smile touched Molly's face. It had been so long, but the hurt would still catch her sometimes, especially when she was all alone in the house.

She sighed, picked up the bundle of bedding she had got together and made her way downstairs. She was nearly done and was looking forward to a cup of tea before the first of her sons arrived in about an hour to help set up the marquee in the garden.

So she was surprised to find Ron sitting at the large kitchen table. The sight of him shocked her, not just his presence, but his demeanour too. He was slumped with his hands clasped together, looking down at his fingers. He looked upset.

Ron?" Molly asked tentatively.

"Oh, hey Mum!" He said, forcing a smile onto his face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked "Not that I am bothered about you arriving early or anything, it's just I wasn't expecting you just yet. And I thought Hermione was coming with you?"

Ron ran his fingers through his hair.

"She is, just a bit later, but Mum I needed to ... Oh sod it! It doesn't matter" Ron got up and headed to the chimney to grab some floo powder.

"Ron? Molly walked over and placed her hand as close to his shoulder as she could get, Ron had grown over the years to become a strapping young man. "You were going to say something."

"It's OK Mum, nothing to worry about. I just ..." He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh this is bloody stupid!" He almost yelled into the fire.

"What's stupid? Ron, you are really beginning to worry me now."

Ron kicked disconsolately at the fireplace.

"Shit!"

"Ron, don't swear, please, sit down, I will make a drink and you can tell me what's bothering you."

Ron slumped back into the seat and took up the position he was in moments ago.

"Mum, I think I've fucked up!"

Thoughts started racing through Molly's mind. What had he done? Taking a deep breath she asked "What have you done?"

"Well, that the thing! I'm not even sure!"

"What?"

"It's just Hermione is really pissed at me. She keeps snapping at me when I ask her what's wrong. Normally we can talk everything through when she's calmed down and I can make her laugh. You know? But just lately I can't do anything right! And to round it off she was trying to pick out an outfit for today and was getting really stressed that nothing fitted and I made a comment about Ginny being a blimp because she's pregnant and she really lost it! Telling me I was thoughtless and important events mean nothing to me! She went really wild! I was only trying to make her laugh!"

"Ah!" Molly said knowingly "This one could be simple Ron. Have you forgotten any important anniversaries?"

Ron looked at his mum for a moment and shook his head. "No," he ticked the days off on his fingers "First time we met and Hermione's birthday are in September and our wedding anniversary is in May, along with our first kiss, the end of the war and the first time we ... er" Ron blushed.

Molly jumped in quickly to prevent Ron from embarrassing himself anymore "Very organised of you Ron to keep all your important dates in just a couple of months" she said smiling.

"Yeah" Said Ron smiling back. "So what is it I have done?"

"Could it be its her... er... time of the ...?"

"No," said Ron stepping in quickly "No ... I'm sure it isn't and besides Hermione doesn't get like that then. I mean she has a quick temper all the time. We both do. It's just that she's really pissed at me."

Molly sighed. "The only thing to do Ron, is to let her calm down and try to talk to her. You two always work it out, whatever it might be." She stood up from the table. "You can do two things now. You can go home and see if Hermione is calm enough to talk" Ron almost looked scared to at that idea. "Or we can start getting things ready for this afternoon." Ron nodded slowly at this idea. "Come on then, let's start getting things ready. Everyone else will start arriving soon."

Ron and Molly continued to tidy the kitchen as the men started to arrive. Harry was one of the last looking a little frazzled himself.

"Hey" Ron said "What's up with you?"

"One word Ron, pregnancy!" Harry said "Ginny thinks she looks fat, but I keep telling her she looks beautiful. I mean she's not fat, she's carrying our baby. But the hormones are playing havoc on her!"

"Oh ... "said Ron thoughtfully "So, er, you still think Ginny looks beautiful even though she's getting... " Ron put his arms out in front of him to signify a big belly.

"She's not fat Ron, she's pregnant. You never tell a pregnant woman she's fat"

Ron looked at me sheepishly recalling our conversation earlier.  
"Right" He said "I'll remember that if it's ever our turn!"

The men started to work under Molly's close supervision. George was working alongside Ron.  
"So how's Hermione feeling now?" he asked "It's a shame you missed dinner the other night"

"Oh I think she's feeling loads better. We're not even sure what it was that upset her, but she was really sick for a few days there."

"Hermione's been sick?" Molly asked quizzically looking at Ron

"Yeah, we didn't worry you about it Mum, it was over in a few days. But she had to take time off work which, you can imagine Hermione didn't want to do, but she couldn't leave the bathroom."

"Right," Molly said slowly. Her brain started adding conversations together and coming up with an answer to Hermione's outbursts. But she didn't know how to voice her ideas to Ron. She didn't want to be wrong and maybe scare him for no reason. Ron and Hermione had been told that the chances of Hermione falling pregnant naturally were slim to none. But she needed to say something.

"Ron, can I have a word?" Molly called out to her youngest son.

"Yeah Mum." Ron came trotting over to her.

"I think I may have figured something out, but I might be wrong. You know I asked if it could be Hermione's time of the month?"

Ron blushed. Molly was treading on delicate ground "Yeah, but I told you it wasn't."

"I want you to think, when was she last... "

"OH! Erm..." Ron stood thinking for a while "I can't remember...It's not something I keep a track of."

"Well, I think you might have wanted to. It might have helped you work things out. Ron, do you think Hermione could be pregnant?"

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What? I, er... I don't know!"

"Think about it Ron. She got angry with you about the Ginny and blimp comment. She's been sick and you can't remember when she last had a period."

"But that curse Mum. The Healers said it was nearly impossible! We've had three treatments and they've failed. Hermione was so upset after the last failure we decided to stop and have a break. You know, just relax and enjoy each other's ..er... company" Ron blushed.

"Well, sometimes the Healers can be wrong, Ron. Sometimes just relaxing and," Molly cocked an eyebrow at Ron "enjoying each other's company is all it takes."

At this Ron went very, very pail.

"Mum! I need to talk to her!" He started running towards the house with Molly following close behind, heading towards the kitchen. As he prepared to grab some floo powder Hermione came spinning into the kitchen.

She looked washed out and her eyes were red. Ron just stood and stared at her.

"Hermione" Molly said quietly from the kitchen door. "I think you and Ron need to talk."

Hermione sniffed and looked down at the floor as Ron walked towards her.

"Hermione?" Molly heard Ron ask tentatively as she closed the kitchen door.

Molly stood at the edge of the garden folding napkins and watching her family lark around getting everything ready for a day of celebrations. She turned her head as she heard the kitchen door open and saw Ron stick his head out.

"Mum! Can I have a word with you and Dad please?" Arthur looked up from where he was working with George and looked at Molly quizzically.

She smiled at him and cocked her head towards where Ron stood in the doorway. Arthur stood up and jogged his way over to Molly and they made their way into the house together. Ron and Hermione stood by the kitchen fireplace hand and hand. Both with large smiles on their faces

"Mum" he said proudly "I think you know what I'm going to say, but Hermione and I have an announcement to make ..."

**AN Thank-you once again to my fab daughter Valkyriexx for BETAing! And thank you all for reading and maybe even reviewing.**


End file.
